This invention relates generally to the field of control systems for appliances and more particularly to a control system wherein a single microcontroller is utilized for controlling a plurality of associated appliances.
Prior art control systems have included the use of a centralized coin operated mechanism for operating a plurality of commercial washing machines from a single location such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,107 issued on Jan. 29, 1963 to Johnstone. In this system, when a coin is inserted a washer may be actuated by pushing a switch button at the remote location to energize a low voltage relay to close contacts for energizing a high voltage solenoid to actuate the self-contained timer for a particular washing machine.
Wells, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,791, issued Sept. 29, 1970, teaches the use of remotely located indicating apparatus for monitoring the cycle position of a washing machine and a fabric dryer. Low voltage wiring is utilized and the appliances must be properly grounded before the indicating apparatus will function.
Gillespie, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,591, issued June 22, 1983, provides a laundry system for use in institutions or the like where a plurality of washing machines can be operated simultaneously while each machine is monitored to prevent simultaneous spin, detergent dispensing or other operations which should be completed on an individual basis. Each washing machine has a controller and each controller is connected to all of the other controllers so that they can communicate to permit only one washing machine to perform a common function at a particular point in time.
Albert, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,965, issued on June 28, 1983, teaches a control system where one controller controls the starting and stopping of a plurality of microwave ovens so that all of the ovens can be shut off simultaneously. At the proper time, relative to the longest cooking time, the controller will effect the turn-on of individual ovens so that all will be done at the same time.
The prior art has thus included systems which are directed to a centralized single coin mechanism for operating a plurality of commercial appliances, to remote indicating apparatus for monitoring the cycle position of appliances, to utilizing one controller for coordinated starting and stopping of a plurality of appliances, and to institutional laundry systems where a plurality of washing machines may be operated simultaneously with each washing machine having its own controller and with the controllers monitored to prevent simultaneous operation of the washing machines in a common function. There has been no known showing of a control system where a single microcontroller is utilized to control mutually independent operation of a plurality of associated appliances through preselected cycles of operation on a singular or concurrent basis.